bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Suì-Fēng
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 11 lutego''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 150 cm | waga = 38 kg | przynależność = Onmitsukidō, Gotei 13, Soul Society Rodzina Fēng | zawód = Kapitan 2. Oddziału Dowodząca Onmitsukidō Dowódca Oddziału Wykonawczego Milicji 9. głowa rodziny Fēng | poprzedni zawód = Ochroniarz Yoruichi Shihōin Członek Wykonawczej Milicji | zespół = Plik:2.jpeg 2. Oddział Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | partner = Marechiyo Ōmaeda | poprzedni partner = Yoruichi Shihōin | bazy operacyjne = 2. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Suì-Fēng (babcia, martwa) 5 nienazwanych braci (wszyscy martwi) | shikai = Suzumebachi | bankai = Jakuhō Raikōben | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Tomoko Kawakami (odcinki 24-182) Hōko Kuwashima (odcinki 206+) | angielski głos = Karen Strassman | hiszpański głos = Adriana Nuñez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} , czasami romanizowana jako Soifon, jest dowódcą naczelnym Onmitsukidō i kapitanem 2. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jej wicekapitanem jest Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Wygląd Suì-Fēng jest stosunkowo drobną kobietą o szarych oczach i krótkich czarnych włosach. Wiąże je w dwa warkocze związane białym materiałem, na których końcu wiszą złote pierścienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 81, strona 19 110 lat temu jej włosy sięgały do ramion i miały bardziej miękki wygląd, nie były zakończone warkoczami. Nosi tradycyjny uniform Shinigami z kapitańskim haori, z podszewką koloru bursztynowego i żółtym obi zawiązanym wokół talii.Bleach anime; Odcinek 206, wydarzenia pojawiające się tylko w anime Pod standardowym mundurem Shinigami nosi strój dowódcy naczelnego Onmitsukidō, który nie posiada rękawów. Związany jest szarym pasem, z którego nie wystają żadne frędzle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strona 16 Zamiast nosić standardowe sandały z tabi, ubiera tradycyjne chińskie buty z białymi skarpetkami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 153, strona 15 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, widzimy Suì-Fēng z trochę dłuższymi włosami nadal zakończonymi warkoczami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 11 Osobowość Suì-Fēng jest bardzo lojalna i nieugięta w swoich przekonaniach. Ciężko pracuje i ma silną postawę moralną. Zazwyczaj jest poważna i arogancka w starciach z przeciwnikami, jak jej wicekapitan, jednak mimo to nie jest szydercza. Uśmiechanie się i radość na początku walki została zaobserwowana u niej jak i jej poprzedniczki. Nie waha się w żadnym stopniu, aby nawet zabić swoich podwładnych, jeśli stoją jej na drodze. Zdecydowanie ignoruje ich i jest dla nich surowa, szczególnie dla Ōmaedy, wierząc, że osobista walka buduje charakter.Bleach manga; Rozdział 330, strona 16 Suì-Fēng jak większość kobiet na wysokich stanowiskach należy do Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. thumb|190px|left|Suì-Fēng daje Yoruichi pudełko czekoladek Suì-Fēng lubi ryby, lecz nie przepada za mięsem. Wydaje się też mieć obsesję na punkcie Yoruichi i często spędza wolny czas marząc o czasach, gdy mentorka uczyła jej praktykowania Shunpo. W omake próbowała nawet podarować jej pudełko czekoladek w kształcie serca, jednak z niewielkim powodzeniem. Kocha także akcesoria i rzeczy, które przypominają czarne koty, które są alternatywną formą Yoruichi. Ma ona dość sporą kolekcję takich przedmiotów. W jednym z odcinków Shinigami Cup, Suì-Fēng dostaje od Matsumoto właśnie pluszaka przypominającego czarnego kotka, który pochodzi z misji ze Świata Ludzi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 97, Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Wiadomo również, że od ponownego spotkania z Yoruichi, dowiedziała się o jej formie kota, przez co zainstalowała podłogowe ogrzewanie w 2. Oddziale (zapłacone przez jej wicekapitana). Później widać ją, jak czule ogląda zdjęcia mentorki, otrzymane przez posłańców.Bleach anime; Odcinek 117, Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami W Stowarzyszeniu kobiet, wraz z Kiyone Kotetsu próbuje zdobyć zdjęcia nagiej Yoruichi, ale kapitan jest rozproszona i nie zdaje egzaminu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 164, Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Kiedy jej Stowarzyszenie ma zaprojektować nowy telefon komórkowy, ona proponuje czarnego kota z głową pszczoły (połączenie formy Yoruichi i jej Suzumebachi) z linią prywatną do Yoruichi, gdzie mogłaby z nią rozmawiać jak chce. Wniosek został oczywiście odrzucony.Bleach Akamaru Jump; omake Kiedy Yamamoto zleca kapitanom wymyślenie gry komputerowej, ona proponuje grę, w której główni bohaterowie to ona i jej mentorka. Jej wicekapitan mówi wprost, że będzie jedyną osobą, która zagra w tę grę.Bleach manga; Colorful Bleach omake thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng bez wahania przygotowuje się do odcięcia swojej ręki Suì-Fēng jest osobą niewiarygodną rozwiązać sprawę, nie wahając się ani trochę by zrobić wszystko, aby zakończyć misję i pokonać wroga, np. w walce z Segundą Espada kazała swojemu wicekapitanowi odciąć rękę bez żadnego zawahania oraz strachu, a do tego po tym wszystkim zachować spokojną twarz. Bardzo rzadko kapitan okazuje uczucie desperacji i emocje na polu bitwy, z wyjątkiem walki, w której udział brał jej mistrz. Mimo zimna i stałych ataków na swojego wicekapitana, okazała, że wierzy w niego (obmyśliła plan, w którym jej wicekapitan miał odwrócić uwagę na dość sporo czasu, gdy ona będzie aktywować Bankai). Jej uparcie jest tak wielkie, że do dziś wydaje się pałać złością i odrzuceniem do Urahary, ponieważ to przez niego Yoruichi zaczęła ją przedrzeźniać, ponieważ ta znalazła i spisała jego leniwą postawę w ciągu dnia. Wciąż obwinia go za ucieczkę jej mentorki ponad 100 lat temu. Widzimy to, gdy mówi sobie w myślach jak nienawidzi Kisuke, gdy dowiedziała się, jak dużo powiedział Hachigenowi o jej umiejętnościach i to na warunkach związanych z jego cierpieniem zgodziła się na odpalenie swojego Bankai po raz drugi w ciągu jednego dnia (za to, że zamknie Uraharę w barierze na miesiąc). Historia thumb|left|190px|Mała Suì-Fēng w domu Fēng Suì-Fēng urodziła się jako w domu rodziny Fēng, jednej z niższych statusem rodzin arystokrackich, która jest połączona z domem Shihōin na zasadzie sługa-pan. Była to dziewiąta generacja rodziny i jako najmłodsza z sześciorga rodzeństwa, Suì-Fēng dołączyła do Milicji Wykonawczej Onmitsukidō, jak nakazywała rodzinna tradycja. Po przystąpieniu do milicji porzuciła swoje imię i przyjęła to, które dawno temu nosiła jej prababcia - Suì-Fēng. Z piątki starszego rodzeństwa, dwoje zmarło na swojej pierwszej misji, a inna dwójka na drugiej. Ostatni brat zmarł na szóstej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 159, strona 8''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 57 thumb|190px|right|Suì-Fēng ze swoją kapitan Jako członek milicji, Suì-Fēng poddaje się intensywnemu szkoleniu, aby stać się silniejszą i móc ochronić swoją idolkę, Yoruichi Shihōin. 7 lat później jej starania w końcu się opłaciły, gdy Yoruichi zwróciła uwagę na jej talent, przez co zaczęła promować Suì-Fēng na jedną ze swoich głównych strażników. Początkowo wydawało się, że ich osobowości się różniły, ze względu na luźną naturę Yoruichi, gdzie Suì-Fēng była gotów poświęcić życie dla swojej pani, będąc szczęśliwą z tego powodu. Z kolei Shihōin wzięła pod skrzydła młodą dziewczynę, zostając jej osobistym mentorem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 159, strony 10-13 thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng ponad 110 lat temu Ponad 110 lat temu, Suì-Fēng, jako szef straży, była wysoce chroniona przez Yoruichi, gdzie ta oddawała jej cześć. Była dość zszokowana, gdy okazało się, że jej kapitan powołała 3. oficera 2. Oddziału, Kisuke Uraharę, na kapitana 12. Oddziału, ponieważ widziała jego leniwy oraz beztroski stosunek do swojej pracy. Suì-Fēng mówi Yoruichi, że obawia się, że takie stanowisko jest przeszacowane dla możliwości Kisuke. Wyjaśnia także, że wierzy w to, że nawet samo powołanie go na Dowódcę Korpusu Jednostki Zatrzymań było pomyłką, dodając, że tym bardziej nie zasługuje na stanowisko kapitana. Yoruichi przyznaje się do tego faktu, że Urahara nie jest zbytnio pracowitym oficerem, choć odrzuca propozycję Suì-Fēng, insynuując, że jej skupienie na Kisuke musi mieć podłoże romantyczne, jednak Suì-Fēng zaprzecza jej zarzutom, wywołując śmiech u kapitan. 190px|right|thumb|Suì-Fēng szpieguje Kisuke Po spędzeniu dnia Urahary w Soul Society ze zwykłymi duszami, Suì-Fēng dopracowuje swoje notatki na ten temat i wraca do koszar 2. Oddziału, aby pokazać Yoruichi dowód braku jego kompetencji wobec swojej kapitan. Gdy przybywa, widzi w sali swoją mentorkę rozmawiającą z Kisuke. Suì-Fēng następnie dowiaduje się, że Urahara przystąpi do egzaminu na kapitana, przy czym ta stoi z niedowierzaniem. Yoruichi to potwierdza i prosi Suì-Fēng o udział w obserwacji tego egzaminu. Tłumaczy, że zwykle tylko kapitanowie mogą w tym uczestniczyć, jednak ona dostała specjalne pozwolenie, aby jej strażniczka także mogła tam być. Suì-Fēng z początku pyta się jej, po co ona miałaby tam być, jednak kapitan mówi jej, że nie ma potrzeby skrywać tajemnice tego, że ona wie, że Kisuke tak na prawdę się jej podoba. thumb|190px|left|Suì-Fēng dostarcza dokumenty Yoruichi, dotyczące lenistwa Urahary Suì-Fēng zaprzecza jej insynuacjom, dlatego Yoruichi wyjaśnia jej, że wie od Kisuke, że chodziła za nim przez cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznaje że go śledziła, aby udowodnić jej, że jest leniwy, niekompetentny i niegodny pochwały Shihōin. Następnie kobieta podaje swojej kapitan wszystkie papiery, jakie spisała w czasie swoich obserwacji. Yoruichi czyta je, stwierdzając, że są one bardzo szczegółowe, a gdy Urahara przyznaje się do tych wszystkich rzeczy, Suì-Fēng jest zszokowana faktem, że oficer nie zaprzecza żadnej informacji. Kisuke przeprasza, mówiąc, że zachował się nieprofesjonalnie. Yoruichi stwierdza żartobliwie, że Urahara nic się nie zmienił, po czym pochwala Suì-Fēng za jej umiejętność gromadzenia informacji. thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng po eksplozji Reiatsu Kisuke Na pierwszy rzut oka Suì-Fēng jest zadowolona, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że Yoruichi nie uznaje tych papierów za informacje zwiadowcze, ale bardziej jako list miłosny. Jest dość w trudnej sytuacji, gdy kapitan się z niej śmieje, jednak dodaje, aby się rozluźniła i nie była taka poważna. Następnie rozmawiają, lecz zostaje to przerwane przez jednego z członków grupy zwiadowczej, który dostarcza wiadomość Kisuke o tym, że jego ludzie "ich" znaleźli. Shihōin ostrzega go, że jeśli nie wróci na czas przed egzaminem na kapitana, to naruszy reputację jej oddziału, jak i jej samej. Kisuke stwierdza, że raczej zdąży, po czym kapitan każe Suì-Fēng pomóc Kisuke w jego misji i przygotować go do testu. Podąża za Uraharą i jego ludźmi do wyznaczonego miejsca, gdzie przebywają uciekinierzy Shinigami. Suì-Fēng patrzy jak Kisuke sam wchodzi do małego domku. Jest świadkiem eksplozji wysokiej energii Reiatsu oficera, po czym widzi, jak przyszły kapitan wychodzi z budynku w nienaruszonym stanie. Okazuje się, że Urahara pokonał ich za pomocą samej Hakudy. thumb|190px|left|Suì-Fēng protestująca na podróż Kisuke do [[Siedlisko Larw|Siedliska Larw bez pozwolenia swojego poprzedniego kapitana]] Dzień lub dwa po tym, jak Urahara przejął 12. Oddział, Yoruichi jest informowana przez jednego z członków Onmitsukidō, że Kisuke wszedł na nieruchomość Jednostki Zatrzymań, twierdząc wcześniej, że dostał na to pozwolenie. Shihōin nie przypomina sobie nic takiego, by kiedykolwiek pytał ją o zgodę, a ona dała mu pozwolenie, jednak na pytanie, czy będzie musiała go usunąć, skoro nic takiego nie pamięta, ta nonszalancko mówi członkowi oddziału, aby mu nie przeszkadzać i pozwolić iść tam, gdzie sobie życzy. Na pytanie czy ona pamięta, aby ją pytał, ta stanowczo odpowiada "nie". Suì-Fēng staje w trudnej sytuacji i przygotowuje się do zaprzeczenia jej działaniom, jednak Yoruichi mówi jej, aby się uspokoiła, mówiąc, że Kisuke musiał mieć w tym jakiś niezwłoczny interes.Bleach manga; Rozdział -106, strony 1-2 190px|thumb|right|Suì-Fēng odkrywa, że jej mentorka uciekła 9 lat po tym, gdy Yoruichi zdradza Soul Society, aby pomóc swojemu dobremu znajomemu, Kisuke, wyrzeka się wszystkich swoich tytułów. Suì-Fēng czuje się zszokowana i oszukana przez Shihōin przez opuszczenie jej w tych okolicznościach. W rezultacie Suì-Fēng zaczęła się szkolić w celu przewyższenia swojej byłej mentorki i otrzymała wszystkie jej tytuły. Ostatecznie zjednoczyła się z Onmitsukidō, jak i również z organizacjami karania w całym Soul Society.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 196 Fabuła Soul Society 190px|thumb|left|Suì-Fēng rozmawia z Ōmaedą Pierwszy raz pojawia się na nadzwyczajnym spotkaniu kapitanów, w sprawie wpadki Gina, który nie zabił Ryoka, gdy miał na to okazję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 81, strony 18-19 Jest później widziana, gdy idzie po budynku należącego do 2. Oddziału wraz ze swoim wicekapitanem, Marechiyo Ōmaedą, który skarży się, jak denerwujące jest to, że włóczęgi weszły do Soul Society. Komentuje także planowaną egzekucję Rukii Kuchiki. Suì-Fēng odpowiada mu, że tę decyzję podjęli przełożeni, dlatego dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że czy to dobrze czy źle, ona jako jeden z kapitanów Gotei 13 musi słuchać wydawanych jej rozkazów. Wszyscy, którzy staną na drodze jej lub tym poleceniom muszą zostać zabici. Ōmaeda mówi, że doskonale ją rozumie, na co ta odpowiada, że to tyczy się także jego. Wyjaśnia, że powinien wiedzieć, gdzie ma leżeć jego lojalność i musi odsunąć jej drogę do wroga. Wicekapitan kiwa głową i mówi, że postara się to zapamiętać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 138, strony 9-11 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng ogląda uwolnienie Sōkyoku Widać ją później stojącą obok swojego wicekapitana, czekając na egzekucję. Komentuje niską frekwencję kapitanów, gdzie tylko 2., 4. i 8. Oddział się stawiły, a nieobecność 5., 11. i 12. jest uzasadniona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 147, strona 1 Stoi z trwogą, gdy Sōkyoku zaczyna się uwalniać, dostrzegając jego zmianę kształtu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 150, strona 12 Wkrótce po przybyciu Ichigo, Suì-Fēng zauważa, że podstawa egzekutora została zniszczona przez Ukitake i Kyōraku. Krzyczy do Ōmaedy, aby ich zatrzymał, jednak za wolno się orientuje w sytuacji i jest roztrzęsiony całą sprawą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 151, strony 11-16 thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng zaatakowana przez Yoruichi Po pomyślnym uratowaniu Rukii przed śmiercią, Ichigo rzuca nią do Renjiego, który zszokowany tym faktem dochodzi do siebie i zaczyna uciekać z Kuchiki. Suì-Fēng każe swojemu wicekapitanowi zatrzymać go i wraz z dwoma innymi zastępcami kapitanów wyrusza w stronę Abaraia. Wszyscy zostają zatrzymani i momentalnie pokonani przez Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strona 10 Kiedy Isane Kotetsu zostaje pokonana przez Przedstawiciela Shinigami, jej siostra, Kiyone Kotetsu, próbuje pójść jej z pomocą, jenak Suì-Fēng natychmiast reaguje, powalając Kotsubakiego, po czym wybiera się po Kiyone, którą uważa za zdrajczynię. Gdy Kotetsu odwraca się do kapitan, ta już jest za nią i powala ją na ziemię swoim kopnięciem. Następnie kładzie swoją stopę na jej klatce piersiowej i mocno wbija dziewczynę w ziemię. Z daleka zaczyna biec nieznana osoba i za pomocą zaawansowanego Shunpo zabiera ze sobą Suì-Fēng na koniec urwiska. W locie kapitan każe nieznanej osobie ją puścić, ta jednak odsłania swoje szaty z twarzy i okazuje się być jej była mentorką, Yoruichi Shihōin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 153, strony 10-19 Zaczynają spadać coraz szybciej, a Yoruichi tworzy złotą kulę wielkości dłoni, po czym obie spadają w wielkiej eksplozji. thumb|190px|right|Suì-Fēng kontra Yoruichi W pewnym momencie Suì-Fēng, jak i Yoruichi biegną ku sobie i z dużą siłą uderzają się nogami, po czym odbijają się od siebie i lądują na pniach równoległych do siebie drzew. Kapitan komentuje umiejętności swojej mistrzyni, mówiąc, że przez ten cały czas jej nieobecności, jej umiejętności ani trochę się nie polepszyły. Shihōin żartobliwie twierdzi z kolei, że to ona stała się słabsza. Suì-Fēng zauważa, że Tentōken, który miał Ichigo, ma na sobie godło rodziny Shihōin i pyta swojej mentorki, czy to ona mu go dała. Yoruichi otwarcie przyznaje, że bez lotu uratowanie Rukii byłoby o wiele trudniejsze. Kapitan stwierdza, że znaczenie jej rodu spadło z wysokiej rangi, zauważając, że upadek takiej rodziny nie jest dobry dla każdego. Dodaje, że za pomoc Ryoka, Cztery Rody Szlacheckie będą ją ścigały. Ta pyta jednak, dlaczego tak dużo mówi i czy jest to spowodowane widokiem starego zwierzchnika, czy może presją stanowiska, jakie objęła po swoim mistrzu. Pyta jej żartobliwie, czy przyjęcie takiej pozycji jest dla niej wielkim stresem. Suì-Fēng krzyczy na nią, aby nie była taka zarozumiała, i że po tych wszystkich latach to ona jest teraz od niej silniejsza. Mówi, że zarówno Onmitsukidō, jak i Zarząd Milicji jest teraz pod jej kontrolą, twierdząc, że era Yoruichi zakończyła się już dawno temu. Kapitan wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i wbija go w pień drzewa. 190px|thumb|left|Suì-Fēng zdejmuje swoje haori Natychmiastowo Yoruichi zostaje otoczona z każdej strony przez członków Milicji. Suì-Fēng pyta ją, czy pamięta Specjalny Zespół Wykonawczy Milicji. Tłumaczy, że zaatakują każdego, kto stanie im na drodze, nawet jeśli to ich były dowódca, który zrzekł się tych praw. Zanim ktoś zdąży zareagować, Shihōin używa swoich specjalnych talentów Shunpo, przemieszczając się do każdego z nich w tym samym momencie i powala ich ku zaskoczeniu kapitan. Yoruichi mówi jej, aby nie patrzyła na ludzi z góry, by nie móc walczyć samej i stwierdza, że bardzo dawno nie widziała tej elementarnej jednostki. Następnie mówi, że jest jeszcze jeden, najważniejszy tytuł, którego jej nie odebrała. Suì-Fēng zaczyna zdejmować rękawy ze swojego stroju, po czym rozwiązuje żółty pas i zdejmuje swoje haori, mówiąc, że w tym momencie odbierze jej ten tytuł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 8-17 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng walczy z Yoruichi na pięści Yoruichi komentuje strój Suì-Fēng, mówiąc, że jest to mundur do bitwy Korpusu, dowódcy Milicji. Kapitan kuca i przygotowuje się do ataku, po czym odbija się od pnia z dużą szybkością. Shihōin robi to samo i obie zaczynają walczyć na pięści na mistrzowskim poziomie. Po kilku ciosach wracają na swoje miejsca, a Suì-Fēng zauważa, że obie osiągnęły remis w liczbie trafień na ich ciele. Yoruichi ponownie komentuje działanie jej stroju, tłumacząc, że ma on za zadanie ukryć w pewnym stopniu ruchy. Kapitan pyta jej, czy to jakiś postęp, po czym wykorzystuje Shunpo do przemieszczenia się za swoją mentorkę. Trzyma ona swój miecz przy jej gardle, przy czym wypowiada komendę i uwalnia swój Shikai. Shihōin przemieszcza się, uciekając kapitan, jednak ta dogania ją i zadaje cios żądłem swoją Suzumebachi. Suì-Fēng porusza się po raz kolejny i mówi jej, aby przyznała wreszcie, że ona jest teraz silniejsza, ponieważ może ją dogonić. Mówi także, że stała się od niej silniejsza i zapłaci za swoją stuletnią nieobecność.Bleach manga; Rozdział 157, strony 7-19 190px|thumb|left|Suì-Fēng próbuje wykończyć Yoruichi, zadając jej drugi cios Suì-Fēng pyta Yoruichi, czy pamięta jej Suzumebachi oraz jej specjalną zdolność o nazwie Hōmonka, która pojawiła się na jej piersi. Wyjaśnia następnie mechanizm swojego Shikai. Pojawia się znów za Shihōin i próbuje trafić w nią drugi raz, ta jednak ucieka przed uderzeniem. Kapitan chwilę ją goni, jednak jej mentorka staje na rękach na jednym z pni drzew i przechodzi do ofensywy, rzucając dwoma ukrytymi ostrzami z nogawki w Suì-Fēng. Ta z łatwością odpiera atak i pyta jej, czy rozumie już teraz różnicę pomiędzy ich siłami, a jeśli tak, to walka bardzo szybko się zakończy. Wykorzystuje następnie technikę, która łączy w sobie Kidō i Hakudę, po czym stwierdza, że pierwszy raz używa jej w walce, ponieważ niedawno ją stworzyła. Zauważa także, że nie posiada jeszcze nazwy. Yoruichi jednak zaprzecza i stwierdza, że ma nazwę, a mianowicie Shunkō. Kapitan pyta ją ze zdziwieniem, o czym ona mówi. Shihōin pyta ją, czy wie, dlaczego strój dowódcy Milicji nie ma materiału na plecach. Nie czekając na odpowiedź mówi, że to nie miałoby to sensu. Wykorzystuje następnie tę samą technikę, tyle że na o wiele bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, po czym wyjaśnia Suì-Fēng na czym na prawdę polega ta technika. Shihōin stwierdza dalej, że nie miała zamiaru użyć jej, i aby była ostrożna, ponieważ ona sama nie może kontrolować jej w pełnym zakresie. Następnie wysyła ogromną falę skondensowanych błyskawic w stronę kapitan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 158 190px|thumb|right|Suì-Fēng załamuje się i płacze Gdy dym opada po wstrząsie, cały teren jest spalony i rozdarty. Yoruichi pyta Suì-Fēng, czy teraz rozumie, dlaczego wcześniej nie pokazała jej tej techniki, ponieważ jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Kapitan zaczyna ją atakować, jednak Shihōin zatrzymuje ją za pomocą Hanki, mówiąc, aby się uspokoiła, ponieważ jest zbyt wcześnie, by używać Shunkō. Suì-Fēng zaczyna krzyczeć i atakować ją na ślepo, mówiąc, że to ona jest silniejsza i już dawno powinna ją przegonić, a Yoruichi powinna być osłabiona po tylu latach, gdy ona się w tym czasie wzmacniała. Pyta jej, jak to możliwe, że ona jest wciąż daleko nad nią. Następnie pokazuje wszystkie swoje uczucia tłumione przez te lata, ukazując rozczarowanie, zdradę i porzucenie przez swojego byłego mentora, gdy opuściła ją tyle lat temu. Suì-Fēng cały czas atakuje ją, przemieszczając się wokół niej. Mimo to Yoruichi zatrzymuje jej wszystkie ataki za pomocą Shunkō, przystawiając do niej naelektryzowaną pięść. Zdenerwowana i zniechęcona walką, Suì-Fēng upada pod nogi Shihōin i zaczyna płakać, pytając ją, czemu nie zabrała jej wtedy ze sobą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 159 thumb|190px|left|Suì-Fēng i Yoruichi atakujące Aizena Obie godzą się i tak jak kiedyś, Suì-Fēng jest posłuszna swojej mentorce. Po tym, jak Isane Kotetsu informuje o zdradzie Aizena poprzez Tenteikūrę, obie wyruszają na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, pojawiając się zaraz po tym, jak były kapitan wyciąga z ciała Rukii Hōgyoku. Są jednymi z pierwszych, które powstrzymują zdrajców. Shihōin blokuje Zanpakutō Sōsuke, a Suì-Fēng przystawia swój miecz do jego gardła, grożąc, że jak się poruszy, to momentalnie go zabiją.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strony 8-9''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 177 Zanim jednak podejmą jakieś kroki, Yoruichi każe kapitan odejść od zdrajcy, po czym Gin, Kaname oraz Aizen są wspomagani w ucieczce przez Negación, czyli pole utworzone przez Gillianów, którzy włamują się do Soul Society, aby ich uratować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 178 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng pobiera próbki do badań ofiar Bount Suì-Fēng wraz z Yoruichi w jej kociej formie badają sprawę nagłych zniknięć ludzi w Świecie Żywych. Zauważywszy, że złoczyńca szybko się przemieszcza i atakuje na alarmującą skalę, Suì-Fēng przesyła swoje wnioski kapitanowi Ukitake w Soul Society. Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng w porę pokonują drogę do stacji pociągów, aby dostrzec Bount usiłującego skonsumować duszę konduktora. Yoruichi przyjmuje z powrotem swoją prawdziwą postać i zaczyna atakować Bount, aby powstrzymać ją od pochłonięcia duszy bezsilnego mężczyzny. Bount ucieka, a Suì-Fēng pyta Yoruichi, czy zna ona tę osobę. Shihōin potwierdza, ale mówi też, że nie w postaci, w której obecnie się znajduje. Zleca Suì-Fēng powrót do Soul Society i oddanie raportu, który sporządziła na temat rzeczy mających właśnie miejsce.Bleach anime; Odcinek 68 thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng zostaje pchnięta nożem przez jednego ze swoich ludzi Później Suì-Fēng uczestniczy w spotkaniu kapitanów, a wszechkapitan Yamamoto prosi ją o zdanie raportu. Twierdzi, że wydała rozkazy wszystkim jednostkom w całym Seireitei.Bleach anime; Odcinek 99 Kiedy kapitan 2. Oddziału żąda raportu sytuacyjnego od swoich podkomendnych, jeden z Shinigami kontrolowanych przez Ritz atakuje ją z zaskoczenia przy użyciu Bitto. Podczas gdy reszta oddziału przytrzymuje kontrolowanego, Suì-Fēng ucieka tylko po to, by zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz z Bount Mabashim – tym, który stał za jej otruciem. Suì-Fēng zaczyna odczuwać efekty zabójczej trucizny, lecz zachowuje wystarczająco wiele sił, by wciąż walczyć i atakuje Mabashiego. Rozumiejąc, że nawet w osłabionym stanie jest zdolna dorównać Bount, a przeciąganie bitwy pozwoliłoby truciźnie wykończyć ją jeszcze szybciej, Suì-Fēng uwalnia formę Shikai, po czym wymierza jedno celne uderzenie, zanim substancja ją obezwładnia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 100 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng zabija Mabashiego Mabashi odszedł, myśląc, że pokonał przeciwnika, jednak Suì-Fēng wpadła na pomysł i użyła Suzumebachi na sobie: uderzyła w zatrute miejsce, by pozbyć się trucizny. Bount podążał za jej energią duchową, gdy przeszła w inne miejsce. Zaczął kpić z jej bezradności, spowodowanej trucizną, lecz napotkał przeszkodę w postaci Onmnitsukidō - podwładnych Suì-Fēng, chcących jej pomóc, ale Ritz, lalka Mabashiego, szybko ich przejęła. Żołnierze chwycili kapitan 2. Oddziału tak, by Ritz mogła kontrolować również ją, jednakże Suì-Fēng użyła swojego Reiatsu, aby ich odrzucić, po czym wykorzystała moment zawahania Mabashiego do zaatakowania po raz drugi. Zaszokowany Mabashi nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem Suì-Fēng jeszcze się rusza; Bount ginie po usłyszeniu wyjaśnień dotyczących działania Suzumebachi, a Suì-Fēng obserwuje, jak jego ciało zamienia się w proch. Arrancar Suì-Fēng zostaje wezwana na spotkanie kapitanów zwołane przez Genryūsaia w celu omówienia ostatnio wywołanego zagrożenia w Karakurze. Po chwili wszyscy kapitanowie spotykają się w siedzibie 1. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strony 17-19 Hueco Mundo Kiedy Sōsuke Aizen pojawia się wraz z Espadą w Sztucznej Karakurze, widzimy Suì-Fēng wraz z innymi Shinigami oraz ze swoim wicekapitanem, którzy przygotowują się do walki z Arrancarami.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 313-314 Nowy kapitan Shusūke Amagai (tylko anime) Sui-Feng jest obecna na uroczystości przyjęcia nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału, Shūsuke Amagaia. Kiedy kapitan Sajin Komamura pyta się kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku, kto uczestniczył na teście na kapitana Amagaia, Kyōraku mówi, że to nie ma znaczenia. Następnie Sui-Feng wtrąca, mówiąc, że nowy kapitan z pewnością będzie chciał pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony.Bleach anime, Odcinek 168 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng wyciąga miecz na Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo udaje się do Soul Society, aby ratować Rurichiyo Kasumiōji poprzez przerwanie ślubu, jest on zatrzymany przez Suì-Fēng i 2. Oddział.Bleach anime; Odcinek 180 Ichigo idzie do przodu, ale Suì-Fēng staje przed nim i mówi, że jest bezczelny, gdyż zakłóca dostojne rodzinne wesele. Rukia mówi, że mogą wyjaśnić swoje działania, a Ichigo prosi o trochę czasu, by udowodnić swoją niewinność. Chłopak stara się wszystko wyjaśnić, ale Rurichiyo ignoruje jego próby i dlatego 2. Oddział przygotowuje się do schwytania ich. Rusaburō Enkōgawa ucieka, a następnie uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō i zderza je z dachem co powoduje jego upadek. thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng krzyżuje miecz z Rukią Gdy dym się przerzedza, Suì-Fēng przechodzi do ataku na Ichigo, ale kończy się to skrzyżowaniem mieczy z Rukią, zamiast z chłopakiem. Rukia stara się to wyjaśnić, ale Suì-Fēng nie chce tego słuchać, używa Hakudy i dalej uderza Rukię. Następnie kapitan idzie po Ichigo, który nie jest w stanie przekonać ją bez żadnych dowodów. Po pewnym czasie zaprzestała walki mieczem, odrzuciła swoje haori i łatwo zdominowała walkę za pomocą Hakudy, uwalniając swoje Zanpakutō, jednak zanim udało jej się zaatakować, Rukia wykorzystuje swoją technikę Hakuren, odcinając ją od jakichkolwiek dalszych ataków, dzięki czemu udaje im się uciec. 190px|thumb|right|Suì-Fēng zatrzymana przez Ichigo Wkrótce, podczas raportu jej ludzi na temat sytuacji, podszedł do niej Gyōkaku Kumoi, który prosi ją, by nie przeszukiwali rezydencji. Kiedy Suì-Fēng kwestionuje to, Kumoi wyraźnie przypomina jej o statusie społecznym w tej sprawie. Suì-Fēng zmuszona jest czekać, aż Ichigo i Rukia wyjdą z ukrycia, co ostatecznie robią wraz z Shū Kannogim jako zakładnikiem, przez co złapanie ich stało się niemożliwe. Później Suì-Fēng zgłasza sytuację na spotkaniu kapitanów i wspomina o niechęci Kumoi do przeszukania dworu, zauważając, że zdawał się coś ukrywać.Bleach anime, Odcinek 181 Później w Soul Society, Yoruichi pomaga Suì-Fēng w zrozumieniu tego, co naprawdę dzieje się z rodziną Kasumiōji. Następnie pokazuje jej technikę, której nauczył ją Kisuke Urahara, pozwalającej Suì-Fēng posiąść zdolność do przełamania bariery, odlewni krwi królewskiej (rzekomo będącej tarczą nieprzeniknioną) umieszczonej wokół Kasumiōji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 186 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng przybywa wraz z innymi kapitanami do Sztucznej [[Karakura|Karakury]] Gdy Aizen wraz z trójką najsilniejszej Espady i ich Fracción przybywają do ataku na Sztuczną Karakurę, Suì-Fēng pojawia się tam z większością kapitanów i wicekapitanów Gotei 13 w celu obrony miasta.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strona 7 Kiedy Ōmaeda stwierdza, że myślał, że nie będzie tutaj Yumichiki Ayasegawy, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kiry oraz Shūheia Hisagiego, ona twierdzi, że mu o tym mówiła, dodając, że prawdopodobnie jego chrupanie ciastek ryżowych musiało ją zagłuszyć, choć po chwili myśli sobie, że jednak mogła mu o tym nie wspomnieć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strony 4-5 thumb|right|190px|Ggio Vega kontra Suì-Fēng Po walce w obronie filarów, Suì-Fēng zaczyna walczyć z Ggio Vegą, który stara się ją wyśmiewać i odciągnąć rozmową, jednak Suì-Fēng pozostaje spokojna i kontynuuje starcie. Ostatecznie po pewnym czasie, kapitan wiąże Arrancara Shitotsu Sansen, po czym uwalnia swoją Suzumebachi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 330, strony 16-19 Po wyjaśnieniu zdolności swojego Shikai Vedze, Ggio ucieka używając swojego Cero, zanim ona będzie mogła go wykończyć, po czym komentuje jej umiejętności, stwierdzając, że nie jest wystarczająco szybka. Następnie walka zostaje kontynuowana, gdzie Vega ma sporą przewagę. Arrancar kopie kapitan w stronę budynku. Potem szydzi z niej, mówiąc, że nie jest warta nazywania ją skrytobójcą, po czym przedstawia się i uwalnia swoje Resurrección - Tigre Estoque.Bleach manga; Rozdział 331, strony 1-7 Suì-Fēng jest odrzucana przez ataki Ggio, po czym Arrancar uderza ją tak mocno, że spadająca kapitan trafia w głowę Nirgge Parduoca, zabijając go (tylko w mandze).Bleach manga; Rozdział 332, strona 5 Ōmaeda idzie sprawdzić jak toczy się walka Suì-Fēng, jednak kapitan mówi mu, aby nigdy nie odwracał się plecami do wroga. Suì-Fēng następnie stwierdza, że jest hańbą dla oddziału, po czym wraca do walki z Fracción.Bleach anime; Odcinek 223 Vega ponownie zyskuje przewagę w bitwie i przybija kapitan swoimi strzelającymi kłami do budynku. Następnie Ggio leci w jej stronę z zamiarem wykończenia jej, jednak powstrzymuje go jej wicekapitan, blokując atak swoim Gegetsuburi. Ściska Fracción, krzycząc do Suì-Fēng, że może go teraz wykończyć. Gdy Vega przygotowuje się do wystrzelenie Cero w stronę Marechiyo, kapitan używa Kazagurumy, odrzucając Arrancara na sporą odległość. Komentuje całą walkę, stwierdzając, że chciała tylko sprawdzić możliwości Resurrección Arrancarów. Po tym, jak zadaje cios w twarz swojemu wicekapitanowi, mówi mu, że jeśli widzi swojego sojusznika w tarapatach, to powinien zaatakować go od tyłu lub z boku, a jeśli wróg jest zbyt silny, to niech się nie wtrąca. Tłumaczy mu, że właśnie taka jest droga Onmitsukidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 332, strony 14-19 Suì-Fēng idzie w stronę Ggio i przeprasza chłopaka za utrzymywanie go w kłamstwie. Obiecuje Vedze pokazać mu swoją prawdziwą moc, stwierdzając jednak, że zrobi to tak szybko, że nie będzie w stanie go zobaczyć. Arrancar zostaje sprowokowany i wścieka się, po czym używa swojej ostatecznej formy - Tigre Estoque el Sabre. Zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, ona używa na nim swojego Nigeki Kessatsu. Przeprasza go ponownie, stwierdzając, że choć atak nazywa się śmierć w dwóch krokach, to on poczuł tylko jeden. Vega następnie umiera, całkowicie znikając. Kiedy Ōmaeda pyta ją, w jaki sposób udało się jej go zabić, uderzając Arrancara w dwa różne miejsca, ona tłumaczy mu, że celowała w jego organy wewnętrzne. Przebiła jego płuco od przodu i tyłu. Suì-Fēng odwraca się w stronę pana całej pokonanej szóstki Fracción i następnie każe być cicho swojemu wicekapitanowi, ponieważ to jej najlepszy atak, i nie chce ujawniać jego szczegółów w walce z Espadą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 333, strony 4-11 190px|thumb|left|Suì-Fēng walczy z Baragganem Po tym jak Ggio Vega zostaje pokonany, Ōmaeda i Suì-Fēng przygotowują się do walki z panem Vegi, 2. Espadą - Baragganem Louisenbairnem. Nawet w dwójkę nie są w stanie uderzyć Arrancara. Wierząc, że Suì-Fēng nie walczy w pełni sił przez swój limit, Marechiyo pochwala co robi, jednak kapitan tłumaczy mu, że tym razem limit został zniesiony przed wyruszeniem do miasta, a ona walczy przy swojej pełnej mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strony 8-12 Baraggan następnie wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i przygotowuje się do zamachu nim w ich stronę, jednak oboje unikają uderzenia. Suì-Fēng próbuje następnie go kopnąć, jednak Espada łapie ją za nogę i rzuca w pobliski budynek. To powoduje, że kapitan zaczyna się zastanawiać, czemu za każdym razem kiedy stara się go uderzyć, w ostatnim momencie jej zamachy zaczynają zwalniać. Zauważa, że jej energia duchowa zachowuje się normalnie, ale jej ciało staje się wolniejsze w pobliżu Louisenbairna. Widząc, jak kapitan zastanawia się nad umiejętnościami swojego przeciwnika, Baraggan tłumaczy jej, że każdy z Espady symbolizuje pewien aspekt śmierci, dodając, że jego aspektem jest starość, co z kolei daje mu władzę nad czasem. Następnie przemieszcza się do niej za pomocą Sonído i pokazuje jej swoją umiejętność, dotykając jej lewego ramienia, powodując, że kości tej kończyny się łamią. Następnie uwalnia swoje Resurrección - Arrogante.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strony 8-20 190px|thumb|right|Skutek kontaktu ręki Suì-Fēng z Respirą Baraggana Suì-Fēng patrzy z przerażeniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że z każdym ruchem nieznanego pola Baraggana wszystko zaczyna gnić i się rozpadać. Potem krzyczy do swojego wicekapitana, aby uciekał, ponieważ to nie jest przeciwnik dla niego. Espada po raz kolejny wydaje swój "oddech", który dosięga lewej ręki Suì-Fēng, sprawiając, że jej kości, jak i reszta dłoni, zaczyna znikać. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co może się z nią stać, jeśli "oddech" będzie się po niej przemieszczał, Suì-Fēng z panicznym wyrazem twarzy woła Ōmaedę, aby odciął jej rękę, by dym nie mógł się dalej rozprzestrzeniać, a ona mogła przeżyć. Następnie jest wyszydzana przez Baraggana, który stwierdza, że zabawny jest fakt, że Shinigami boją się swojej śmierci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strony 1-14 Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia następnie Marechiyo, że przez pewien czas musi go czymś zająć, ponieważ ona ma plan. Kapitan opuszcza następnie pole bitwy, wywołując u wicekapitana panikę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 358, strony 10-11 thumb|left|190px|Ōmaeda łapie Suì-Fēng Podczas gdy Ōmaeda maniakalnie krzyczy o pomoc, widzimy Suì-Fēng, która jest koło budynku, nad którym przeszedł jej wicekapitan, realizując swój plan. Następnie zostaje ujawnione, że kapitan jest wielokrotnie przywiązana do budowli pewnym szarym materiałem. Suì-Fēng aktywuje swój Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strony 18-19 Podobnie jak Baraggan, zaczyna zbliżać się do Marechiyo, aby wykończyć go swoim toporem - Gran Caidą. Louisenbairn czuje następnie gwałtowny przepływ Reiatsu swojej przeciwniczki, po czym odwraca się w jej stronę. Suì-Fēng zaczyna powoli ujawniać swoją broń, po czym staje na budynku, ukazując ostateczną formę swojego Zanpakutō - Jakuhō Raikōben. Baraggan jest nieco zaskoczony tą bronią i dziwi się słowom kapitan, która wyjaśnia mu, że wolałaby nie używać tego Bankai w walkach, ponieważ to obraża jej dumę skrytobójcy. Następnie kieruje rakietę w stronę Espady, po czym odpala ją, wywołując potężną eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strony 10-19 Wybuch jest wystarczająco silny, żeby odrzucić nie tylko samą Suì-Fēng, ale także osoby będące wokół niej, czyli jej wicekapitana. Okazuje się, że nawet Ginjōtan nie jest w stanie znieść takiej siły, po czym rozdziera się. Wydaje się, że kapitan mocno uderza o budynek, jednak łapie ją Ōmaeda, który z wielkim wysiłkiem przemieścił się z kilku budowli w jej stronę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 361; strony 5-6 Po przybyciu Hooleera, Suì-Fēng spostrzega Baraggana wyłaniającego się z kurzu, który jakby się wydawało, jest niezależny od ataku jej Bankai, stwierdzając, że to niemożliwe, aby przeżył eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strona 12 Następnie kapitan jest świadkiem przybycia Visoredów i jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, spostrzegając ludzi, których nie widziała od 110 lat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 4 Następnie Hachigen Ushōda przyłącza się do Suì-Fēng i Marechiyo Ōmaedy, mając zamiar walczyć z Lousenbairnem. Hachi stwierdza, że minęło sporo czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania. Kapitan zachowuje się tak, jakby go nigdy nie znała. Słucha komentarza Hachigena, który stwierdza, że mógł się tego spodziewać, dodając, że ona nie ma dobrego zdania na temat Visoredów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 15-17 Po użyciu zaawansowanego wiązania Kidō w celu chwilowego powstrzymania Baraggana, Hachi następnie woła Suì-Fēng, prosząc ją o pomoc, tłumacząc, że potrzebuje jej Bankai. Kapitan następnie stwierdza, że nawet o tym Urahara musiał powiedzieć Visoredom. Hachigen mówi jej następnie, że wie, że ona nie chce współpracować z Visoredami, ze względu na stałą współpracę z Kisuke, jednak przypomina jej, że to nie czas na urazy. Suì-Fēng nadal nie interesuje połączenie ich sił, jednak Ushōda łagodnieje i proponuje jej pewien układ. Tymczasem Baraggan traci cierpliwość i stara się przebić barierę pomiędzy nim, a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 5-12 190px|thumb|right|Suì-Fēng używa swojego Bankai w Bramach Czterech Bestii Hachi wyjaśnia, że Baraggan użył swojego pola starzenia się na Bankai Suì-Fēng, sprawiając, że rakieta eksplodowała z dala od niego, a on przed nią uciekł. Następnie Visored wnioskuje, że jeśli Louisenbairn jest gdzieś, gdzie nie można uciec, to wybuch go dosięgnie, a on nie zdąży uciec z pułapki, ponownie unikając wybuchu. Jedna z komór w Shiji no Saimon otwiera się, po czym częściowo do środka wchodzi Suì-Fēng, która pyta się Hachigena, czy na pewno następnego dnia zamknie Kisuke w jednej ze swoich barier na cały miesiąc. Ushōda przyrzeka jej, że tak się stanie, po czym kapitan uśmiecha się i odpala swoje Jakuhō Raikōben, powodując ogromną eksplozję w Bramach Czterech Bestii, naruszając barierę. Następnie kapitan zaczyna spadać na ziemię ze zmęczenia, jednak zostaje ona złapana przez swojego wicekapitana. Słyszy komentarz Hachiego na temat jej Bankai, który stwierdza, że musi mieć ogromną siłę skoro naruszyła jego Shiji no Saimon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 16-19 Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia następnie, że zazwyczaj może wystrzelić rakietę Bankai raz na trzy dni, ale tutaj była w stanie zrobić to dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia. Powtarza mu, że ma nadzieję, że Hachigen dotrzyma obietnicy. W tym samym momencie Baraggan wyłania się ze zniszczoną po lewej stronie czaszką, zaczynając uwalniać swoją Respirę, powodując, że budynek, na którym stała kapitan, zawala się.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 2-4 Suì-Fēng jest w szoku i zastanawia się, czy Espada jest na prawdę niezwyciężony. Ona, jak i jej wicekapitan, zaczynają uciekać, przy czym Hachi wznosi barierę, aby zatrzymać "oddech".Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 7-9 W przerwach przed kolejnym użyciem Respiry, Suì-Fēng woła Visoreda po imieniu i nazwisku, mówiąc, by uciekał. Jest świadkiem, jak Hachi pokonuje Baraggana swoim unikalnym Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 11-19 Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki powraca z Retsu Unohaną z Hueco Mundo, Suì-Fēng wraz z innymi Shinigami i Visoredami przygotowują się do ochrony Przedstawiciela Shinigami przed działaniem Shikai Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strona 19 Mówi otwarcie Ichigo, że ta walka będzie trwała tylko chwilę, więc może mu nie wystarczyć czasu na okazję do ataku, jeśli nie będzie gotów. Suì-Fēng następnie mówi mu, że oni nie narażają swojego życia w tej bitwie, jednak jest to walka o przetrwanie. Gdy wychodzą do ataku na Sōsuke, każe Kurosakiemu zostać w tyle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strony 10-12 thumb|left|190px|Aizen pokonuje Suì-Fēng, Kyōraku, Hirako i Tōshirō Gdy Love Aikawa i Sajin Komamura spadają po ataku Aizena, Suì-Fēng pojawia się przed nim. Sōsuke nazywa ją szaloną, ponieważ podchodzi do niego na taką odległość, mając zamiar walczyć z nim bezpośrednio, tak, jak uczono członków Onmitsukidō. Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że to 46 Central było szalone, mianując go na zawsze nauczycielem Akademii Shinō. Gdy Aizen mówi jej, aby nie obrażała zmarłych, ponieważ da się przez niego wtedy nabrać, ona mówi mu, że jeszcze nigdy jej nie wykiwał. Potem używa zaawansowanego Shunpo do utworzenia około 15 klonów samej siebie, po czym były kapitan zaczyna ją chwalić. Następnie wszystkie jej kopie kierują się w stronę Sōsuke. Aizen błyskawicznie przygotowuje się do wyciągnięcia swojego Zanpakutō, ale jego miecz, jak i ramię, są uwięzione w lodzie ku jego zdziwieniu. Zanim może cokolwiek zrobić, Suì-Fēng wbija mu w pierś żądło, używając Nigeki Kessatsu. Aizen zauważa, że jest to zaskakująca technika, jednak nie może mu nic zrobić. Zaskakując Suì-Fēng, wyjaśnia jej, że walka pomiędzy Shinigami to walka Reiatsu, a jego energia duchowa zmiażdży jej ataki i umiejętności. Następnie zdrajca zostaje złapany w Kageoni Shunsuia, po czym przebija go Hitsugaya, który pojawił się za nim, poprzez zmianę kierunków Sakanade Shinjiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 391, strony 7-19 Szybko się jednak okazuje, że Aizen zwodzi ich wszystkich ponownie, korzystając z umiejętności hipnozy swojego ostrza, sprawiając, że wszystkie ataki, które były kierowane na niego, zadały obrażenia Momo Hinamori. Gdy Tōshiro atakuje Aizena w ślepej furii, Suì-Fēng i inni kapitanowie są rozproszeni i próbują go powstrzymać. Okazuje się, że Sōsuke pokonuje Suì-Fēng, Shunsuia, Shinjiego i Hitsugayę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 392, strony 21-22 Gdy spadają na ziemię, Aizen stwierdza, że ich nie zabije, aby oglądali dalsze ciągi wyniku tej walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 1-3 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|right|Suì-Fēng walczy z Tenkenem i Gonryōmaru Kapitan Suì-Fēng jest jednym z Shinigami wezwanych na Wzgórze Sōkyoku na nadzwyczajne zebranie. Jako pierwsza spostrzega Muramasę, a zaraz po tym widzi swoje Zanpakutō, stojące po jego stronie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 Zaraz potem zaczyna się zaciekła walka między Shinigami a duchami ich mieczy. Gdy Kazeshini próbuje zaatakować Hisagiego i Tetsuzaemona, którzy niosą nieprzytomnego Sajina Komamurę, Suì-Fēng blokuje jego atak.Bleach anime; Odcinek 231 Później widzimy Suì-Fēng razem z siłami Onmitsukidō, jak pojawia się, by pomóc Ichigo, Marechiyo oraz Ikkaku w łapaniu Gegetsuburi i Hōzukimaru. Drugi z nich ucieka, lecz Suì-Fēng wysyła Gegetsuburiego do kapitana Mayuriego, by ten przeprowadził na nim badania. Następnej nocy kapitan 2. Dywizji pojawia się ze swoimi podkomendnymi i grupą innych Shinigami, by uratować Rukię wraz z Renjim przed licznymi duchami Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 241 Kiedy Gunryōmaru naciera na Shinigami, Suì-Fēng przechodzi do ofensywy. Bezproblemowo unika ognistej kuli Tenkena, jednakże jest wyraźnie zniechęcona pomysłem walki z dwoma silnymi (poziom porucznika, poziom kapitana) przeciwnikami. Gonryōmaru chce trafić ją pociskiem elektrycznym, jednakże Suì-Fēng wykonuje unik, po czym potężnym kopnięciem wbija go w ścianę. Walka trwa dalej, a kapitan unika ognistych ataków Tenkena. Chwilę później Gonryōmaru tworzy ciemną chmurę, która zaczyna nad nią krążyć. Suì-Fēng nie przestaje drwić z Gonryōmaru i Tenkena, po czym atakuje ich za pomocą Shunkō. Bitwa idzie po jej myśli, ale przerywa ją Suzumebachi. Używając Nigeki Kessatsu, zmaterializowany Zanpakutō trafia Suì-Fēng i mówi, że była blisko zadania drugiego uderzenia. Następnie dodaje, że kapitan ma beznadziejny styl i brzmi głupio chodząc i mówiąc ciągle o Yoruichi. Suzumebachi radzi jej zmienić zawartość szafu i znaleźć chłopaka. Suì-Fēng jest zszokowana osobowością swojego miecza i pyta się, czy to naprawdę jest jej Zanpakutō. Suzumebachi mówi jej, że jeśli ma wątpliwości, to niech da się trafić drugi raz i wtedy zobaczy co się stanie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 243 Martwiąc się, czy będzie w stanie dotrzymać Suzumebachi kroku na tym terenie, Suì-Fēng oszukuje ją, aby zmienić lokalizację.Bleach anime; Odcinek 244 thumb|right|190px|Suzumebachi zablokowana przez Shunkō swojej właścicielki thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng próbuje złapać Suzumebachi Kontynuując ucieczkę, Suì-Fēng jest zaatakowana przez Suzumebachi. Paruje atak, aby nie zostać trafionym dwukrotnie w to samo miejsce, w wyniku czego Hōmonka pojawia się na jej barku. Suzumebachi gratuluje jej taktyki, ale zauważa, że "motyli" przybywa. Suì-Fēng zastanawia się, czemu ich prędkość nie jest identyczna, ale Zanpakutō wyjaśnia, że to przez to, iż jest mniejsza. Mimo takiej samej prędkości jest dużo zręczniejsza, a więc ma przewagę i dlatego Suì-Fēng nie może jej trafić. Suzumebachi zaczyna drwić z Suì-Fēng, mówiąc o Yoruichi. Zasmuca to kapitan, która następnie atakuje swój miecz. Próbuje ją ciąć, ale Suzumebachi łatwo paruje cios. Następnie próbuje trafić Suì-Fēng w oko, ale ta, używając Shunpo odpiera atak, co skutkuje trafieniem w policzek i pojawieniem się następnej Hōmonki. Suzumebachi śmieje się z Suì-Fēng i zastanawia się, gdzie uderzyć następnym razem. Decyduje się trafić w Hōmonkę na policzku, ale zanim udaje jej się tam dotrzeć, zatrzymuje ją Shunkō. Suì-Fēng wyciąga miecz i powala Suzumebachi na ziemię, przez co odzyskuje kontrolę nad nią. Mimo zwycięstwa kapitan jest wykończona. Tuż przed upadkiem na ziemię zostaje złapana przez Yoruichi, która odnosi ją do reszty Shinigami. Suì-Fēng jest obecna, kiedy Yoruichi ujawnia, że znalazła miejsce, w którym Muramasa uwięził wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Odcinek 245 Gdy forma Hollowa Muramasy rośnie w siłę, Suì-Fēng, Suzumebachi i inni wysocy rangą Shinigami i dusze Zanpakutō pojawiają się w Karakurze, by dołączyć do Ichigo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 253 Suì-Fēng i Suzumebachi zabijają kilku Gillianów, ratując przyjaciół Kurosakiego. Gdy Suì-Fēng zwraca uwagę na gigantyczną kopułę, w którą zmienił się Muramasa, Uryū Ishida powstrzymuje ją przed atakiem poprzez wystrzelenie serii strzałów w jej kierunku. Gdy wyjaśnia jej, że Ichigo jest w środku, Suì-Fēng upiera się, że jej misja jest ważniejsza. Hitsugaya przekonuje ją, aby skupić się na Menosach Grande. Gdy kilkoro Gillianów przechodzi przez otwartą Gargantę, Suì-Fēng i reszta łączą swoje Reiatsu, aby ją zamknąć, by powstrzymać następnych Gillianów.Bleach anime; Odcinek 254 Po wykończeniu pozostałych, Ichigo wyłania się z zapadającej się kopuły z umierającym Muramasą, który przeprasza za swoje działania.Bleach anime; Odcinek 255 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|190px|left|Suì-Fēng obecna na spotkaniu Shinigami w pokoju Ichigo Suì-Fēng jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów zwołanym przez Yamamoto w sprawie zaginięcia dwóch wicekapitanów w Dangai. Słucha raportu Mayuriego, w którym wiadomo, że istnieje pewna luka czasowa w Świecie Przepaści. Dyrektor Instytutu zdaje wniosek wszechkapitanowi na pozwolenie przeprowadzenia badań w Dangai w celu znalezienia przyczyny.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 Suì-Fēng towarzyszy później innym członkom Gotei 13 w świecie ludzi i jest obecna podczas spotkania Shinigami w pokoju Ichigo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 320 thumb|190px|right|Suì-Fēng i Yoruichi negują Shunkō Inaby Jak się później okazuje, Inaba więzi Suì-Fēng w pewnej barierze. Kagerōza pobiera próbki jej Reishi, przez co tworzy jej Reigai, które zostaje później pokonane przez Sajina Komamurę. Potem Yoruichi uwalnia Suì-Fēng. Dociera wraz ze swoją mentorką do kryjówki Inaby w tym samym czasie, co Gotei 13, zatrzymując Kagerōzę przed atakiem na Hitsugayę. Bierze udział w walce z pozostałymi Reigai, które wcześniej nie zostały pokonane. Podczas bitwy, Suì-Fēng, jak i Shihōin używają Shunkō, jednak zostają zablokowane przez portale Zanpakutō Inaby - Raikū‎. Kenpachi tłumaczy im, że Kagerōza może skopiować ich ataki jednym portalem i odtworzyć je drugim w każdym momencie. Yoruichi oraz Suì-Fēng używają następnie Hankisosai, przeciwdziałając swojej technice oraz tworząc otwarte pole do Inaby dla kapitanów, aby go zaatakować. Kagerōza rozprasza ich, pojawiając się gdzie indziej. Używa ich własnych ataków, raniąc całą czwórkę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 328 thumb|190px|left|Suì-Fēng pokonana przez Reigai Kenpachiego Suì-Fēng podczas walki wraz z innymi słucha rozmowy Mayuriego z Inabą. Gdy kapitan ma przewagę nad Kagerōzą, Suì-Fēng każe mu się pospieszyć i go wykończyć. Po pewnym czasie Inaba uwalnia prawdziwą moc Reigai, poprzez zdjęcie ich ograniczających bransoletek, po czym do budynku wchodzi ich jeszcze więcej. Obie strony walki zaczynają ze sobą walczyć, głównie używając umiejętności walki wręcz. Podczas walki z Reigai Byakuyi, Suì-Fēng zostaje pokonana przez Reigai Zarakiego, po czym kapitan leży bezsilnie na ziemi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 329 Później zostaje uleczona i dołącza do innych kapitanów, by pomóc Ichigo i Kisuke w pościgu za Reigai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 336''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 337 Szybko tworzy zespół ze swoją mentorką w walce z Reigai Unohany. Nawet z ich połączonymi siłami przeciwnik jest w stanie zablokować wszystkie ataki za pomocą barier. Kobiety przypuszczają, że siła Reigai została wzmocniona jeszcze bardziej od ich ostatniego spotkania. Wkrótce potem kapitanowie zostają otoczeni przez wzmocnione siły Reigai. Byakuya zdaje sobie wtedy sprawę, że zasadniczą różnicą pomiędzy nimi a oryginałami jest to, iż ich kopie boją się ryzykować przewagę liczebną w obawie, że przegrają, dlatego wykonają pierwszego kroku w tej walce. Suì-Fēng drwi z ich tchórzliwej taktyki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 340 Jakiś czas później Ōko Yushima rozpoczyna końcową fazę swojego planu, używając swojej techniki - Renzan - Hajō Kūri, by zniszczyć Soul Society. Zanim Shinigami podejmują odpowiednie kroki powstrzymania go, Reigai przejmują inicjatywę, mówiąc, że przestają być częścią chaotycznego planu Yushimy, ponieważ ich pierwotnym celem, który się nie zmienił, była ochrona Soul Society na swój własny sposób. Reigai niszczą następnie technikę Ōko kosztem własnego życia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 341 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Suì-Fēng jest poinformowana, kiedy Ichigo przychodzi do Soul Society. Kiedy chłopak pyta się czy wszyscy przyszli aby go przywitać, ta odpowiada, że nie ma Kurotsuchi i Ukitake. Kiedy zwraca się do niej po imieniu, Suì-Fēng odpowiada, że nie przypomniała sobie by mógł obchodzić się z nią bez honorów. Następnie jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów. Kiedy Ichigo prosi o wydanie ciała Ginjō, Hirako pyta się go czy jest pewien. Kobieta popiera go i mówi, że Kūgo to ohydny przestępca, który ukradł moce Shinigami i zabijał ludzi. Shinji przerywa jej i mówi, że nie o to mu chodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 8-13 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Suì-Fēng jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Kiedy Vandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Suì-Fēng biegnie do pomocy w bitwie''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 494, strona 18 i wdaje się w walkę z jednym ze Stern Ritter.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 14 Dołącza do niej jej wicekapitan. Po chwili aktywuje Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, lecz zostaje on skradziony przez przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 10, 13-15 Suì-Fēng jest tym zszokowana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strona 2 W pewnym momencie wyczuwa Reiatsu wszechkapitana Yamamoto. Kiedy jej wicekapitan pyta co się stało, Suì-Fēng nazywa go głupkiem i z nadzieją w oczach wyjaśnia, że Yamamoto jest wściekły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng nad relikwiarzem Po odwrocie Vandenreich, Suì-Fēng jest obecna razem z szóstką innych kapitanów przy relikwiach Yamamoto. Kiedy Jūshirō przyznaje, że ciało Genryūsaia mogło zostać zniszczone przez wroga, na twarzy kapitan 2. Oddziału widoczne jest zdenerwowanie. W pewnym momencie pojawia się posłaniec, informujący o losie Byakuyi i Zarakiego, jednak Suì-Fēng karze mu się wynosić. Kensei stara się uspokoić dziewczynę, ale przez to jej gniew przekierowuje się na niego. Gniew Suì-Fēng wydaje się zniknąć po ryku Komamury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 12-15 Potem, jest obecna wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami na spotkaniu ze Gwardią Królewską.Bleach manga; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 thumb|left|190px|Kirinji łapie Suì-Fēng Tuż po tym jak Oddział 0 przybywa, Suì-Fēng zaczyna krzyczeć na nich, gdyż uważa, że są rzeczy ważniejsze do załatwienia niż tak szybka odbudowa Seireitei, jednak jest ignorowana przez nich, a jeden z członków Gwardii pojawia się za nią trzymając ją za ramię. Stwierdza on, że nie była ona w stanie ochronić Seireitei, a teraz potrzebna jest im ich pomoc, lecz po chwili Tenjirō zostaje uderzony przez Oshō, tym samym uwalniając Suì-Fēng. Chwilę później przybywa Senjumaru Shutara ze swoimi kulami, w których są Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki oraz Tensa Zangetsu, tym samym szokując Suì-Fēng oraz pozostałych kapitanów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 11-14 Po odejściu Gwardii Królewskiej, podobnie jak inni kapitanowie, także Suì-Fēng skupia się na poprawieniu swoich możliwości bojowych i poddaje się wyczerpującemu fizycznemu treningowi na szczycie góry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 539, strona 7 Wyposażenie : Jest to zbroja, która wygląda jak szary, lekko połyskujący pas. Suì-Fēng użyła go, aby przywiązać się nim do budynku, by Bankai nie odrzucił jej na daleką odległość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strona 16 Moce i umiejętności right|thumb|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 80 Siła Defensywna: 60 Szybkość: 100 [[Kidō: 60 Inteligencja: 60 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 460/600]] Mistrz walki wręcz: Jako dowódca Onmitsukidō, musi być bardzo sprawna w walce wręcz. Przed wstąpieniem do Oddziału przeszła bardzo surowe i szkolenie w dość młodym wieku. Jeśli chodzi o walkę wręcz, jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej sprawna w całym Soul Society. Jest zdolna do walk na równym poziomie z jej byłą mentorką, Yoruichi Shihōin. * : Jest to kopnięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą. Użyte podczas walki z Ggio Vegą. Suì-Fēng kopnęła go w głowę, po czym odrzuciła go na kilka metrów, sprawiając, że Arrancar bardzo mocno uderzył w budynek. Atakowi towarzyszy mały wybuch niebieskiej energii. Jest to prawdopodobnie Reiatsu, które wzmacnia uderzenie. Kopnięcie jest tak silne, że odrzuciło nawet osobę, która stała blisko celu. * : Technika walki wręcz, która pozwala blokować ataki przeciwnika z bliskiej odległości, wykorzystując atak przeciwnika na jego niekorzyść. Technika pozwala na użycie broni, która znajduje się w jednej z wolnych rąk, dając użytkownikowi otwarte pole do manewru. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako kapitan 2. Oddziału posiada ogromne ilości energii duchowej. Mistrz skrytobójstwa: Jako Dowódca Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng jest mistrzem w skrytobójstwie. Potrafi doskonale ukryć swoją obecność. Unieruchomiła Aizena zanim udał się do Hueco Mundo. Studiowała wszystkie dyscypliny odkąd była dzieckiem, w tym zatruć. Z tego powodu przez lata rozwinęła odporność na niemal każdą truciznę. Zwiększona siła: Jest wystarczająco silna, aby pokonać przeciwników nawet cztery razy większych od niej. Pokazuje, że jest zdolna do udźwignięcia dużych betonowych płyt z minimalnym wysiłkiem. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Suì-Fēng jest bardzo wytrzymała, co pokazała wychodząc bez widocznej szkody po uderzeniu w budynek czy po odcięciu jej lewego ramienia. Mistrz Shunpo: Jako lider Onmitsukidō musi być bardzo dobrze obeznana w Shunpo. Jest w stanie prawie nadążyć za swoją mentorką, Yoruichi Shihōin i uderzyć ją raz Nigeki Kessatsu. Aktywnie korzysta z technik Shunpo. Przez to uderzenie jej prawie jest niemożliwe. Jej ruchy są bardzo szybkie, więc trudno przewidzieć miejsce ataku. Jej Shunpo jest najszybsze w Soul Society, z wyłączeniem Yoruichi. thumb|190px|right|Zdolność klonowania Suì-Fēng * Klony: Suì-Fēng jest w stanie utworzyć co najmniej 15 klonów jednocześnie przy użyciu Shunpo. Technika podobna jest do Gemelos, którą użył Zommari Rureaux w Sonído. Klony są nie do odróżnienia od oryginału i zdolne do naśladowania jej ruchów. * : Droga Onmitsu, 3 Shihō. Pozwala na ruch z dużą prędkością pozostawiając powidok w tyle. Mistrz walki mieczem: Suì-Fēng jest mistrzem w szermierce, mimo że zazwyczaj na początku walki uwalnia swój miecz. Wyróżnia się tą umiejętnością, używając innych ataków, odległych od tradycyjnych technik. Posiada miecz z poziomym ostrzem z lekko wykrzywioną rękojeścią. Położenie miecza na plecach pozwala jej jedną ręką szybko i nieoczekiwanie wyjąć ostrze. Trzyma swój miecz w odwrotny sposób co sprawia, że kierunek ataków jest dosyć nietypowy. Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Jako dowódca Tajnych Sił Specjalnych i kapitan 2. Oddziału, Suì-Fēng wykazała się być zdolnym przywódcą. Wnikliwie analizuje każdą sytuację i jest w stanie skutecznie się do niej dostosować. Wykazała wrodzoną umiejętność do podejmowania szybkich i trafnych decyzji. Jej taktyka opiera się na podstępie i wykorzystaniu nieuwagi przeciwnika. Często wykorzystuje w walce element zaskoczenia, celowo zwodząc swoich przeciwników. Jest w stanie szybko ocenić mocne i słabe strony przeciwnika. Ekspert Kidō: Jako kapitan 2. Oddziału i Dowódca Naczelny Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng jest dobrze obeznana w Kidō, chociaż woli używać Shunpo i walki wręcz. Jest na tyle zdolna, aby połączyć dwa style walki i stworzyć nową technikę (jednak niekompletną). Potrafi korzystać z zaklęć 30 poziomu bez wypowiadania inkantacji. thumb|190px|right|Niekompletne Shunkō Suì-Fēng : Zaawansowana technika, która łączy w sobie walkę wręcz oraz Kidō. Yoruichi wytłumaczyła jej, że strój pod kapitańskim haori nie ma rękawów oraz materiału na plecach, gdyż aktywacja techniki niszczy te części ubrania. Według jej mentorki, Shunkō Suì-Fēng jest niekompletne i słabsze. Posiada wystarczająco mocy, by wykorzystać tę technikę do zniszczenia pobliskiego otoczenia, w którym walczy. Może wykorzystać ją w lepszym stopniu, powodując blok z błyskiem oświetlenia, rozpraszając go, po czym może zablokować ataki rąk i łopatek, i przy użyciu tej umiejętności skutecznie zaatakować. Wykazała się tym, że poprzez większe sprężenie się Kidō w danej części ciała, może skuteczniej odeprzeć atak. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina wakizashi z żółtą rękojeścią, przez co wygląda jak chińskie dao. Trzyma je poziomo na swoim plecach w jasno-granatowej osłonie. 190px|thumb|right|Suzumebachi * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest Bleach manga; Rozdział 157, strona 15. Użytkownik chwyta miecz w dłoń, a po wypowiedzeniu komendy ostrze zaczyna emitować jasną energię, po czym zmniejsza swój kształt. Kiedy blask gaśnie, Suzumebachi okazuje się być o wiele mniejsza. W walkach w Sztucznej Karakurze cały proces zostaje zmieniony. Suì-Fēng chwyta swój miecz, po czym wykonuje okrągły ruch dłoni, a z miecza wydziela się fioletowa energia, która pod wpływem obrotu powoli upada i znika jak piasek, a w tym samym czasie pojawia się nowa energia. W uwolnionej formie broń zyskuje czarną rękawicę ze złotymi, błyszczącymi paskami oraz żądło umieszczone na środku palca Suì-Fēng, co przypomina żądło szerszenia. Kolec jest mniej więcej dwa razy dłuższy od palca, na którym się znajduje, co bardzo zmniejsza pole rażenia. Cały wygląd oraz barwa jej Shikai nawiązują do nazwy Zanpakutō, czyli szerszenia.Bleach manga, Rozdział 157, strona 16 W tej formie Suì-Fēng potrafi odeprzeć ataki przeciwnika zadane mieczem. Suì-Fēng jest w stanie je zablokować częścią żądła oraz rękawicą.Bleach anime; Odcinki 329-333 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: frame|right|Nigeki Kessatsu :* : Jako pierwszy krok tej techniki, Suì-Fēng kłuje swojego wroga ostrzem Suzumebachi. Poza głęboką raną pozostawioną na ciele wroga, pojawia się piętno dokładnie w miejscu ataku. Rozprzestrzeniony znak nazywany jest , co staje się celem drugiego ataku użytkownika. Jeśli kapitan uderzy drugi raz w to samo miejsce, osoba nieuchronnie umiera bez względu na swoją siłę. Ten atak odzwierciedla swoją nazwę "Śmierć w dwóch krokach".Bleach manga; Rozdział 158, strona 4 :* Odpieranie trucizny: Suì-Fēng może używać jadu Suzumebachi wydzielanego w Nigeki Kessatsu jako przeciw truciznę, która ją przyszywa.Bleach anime; Odcinek 100, jedynie w anime thumb|right|190px|Jakuhō Raikōben * Bankai: : Wygląda jak dość spora wyrzutnia rakiet, która otacza całą prawą rękę Suì-Fēng i obejmuje jej całe ramię z zamocowaną maską ochronną, której używa do zasłonięcia twarzy i celowania w trakcie używania broni.Bleach manga, Rozdział 360, strona 14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 361, strona 1 Cały Bankai składa się z dużej, złotej rakiety z czarnymi znakami, która jest dwukrotnie większa od jej użytkownika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strona 17 Zanim Jakuhō Raikōben zostanie aktywowane, Suì-Fēng owija się ciężką, metalową zbroją (Ginjōtan)Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strona 16, przywiązując się do stałego obiektu''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 359, strony 18-19, takiego jak budynek, aby przygotować się do potężnego odrzutu wywołanego przez jej rakietę. Suì-Fēng używa tego Bankai tak rzadko, że w dużej mierze Shinigami Soul Society go nie znają. Nawet jej własny wicekapitan komentuje fakt, że nigdy go nie widział''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 360, strona 15 i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co potrafi tym zrobić, jednak kapitan wyjaśnia, że wolałaby nie używać tego Bankai. Twierdzi, że to obraża jej dumę skrytobójcy, ponieważ: "...jest zbyt duży, by go ukryć. Zbyt ciężki, by nim poruszać. A jego atak jest zbyt jaskrawy, by dokonać nim zamachu."Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strony 16-17 thumb|190px|right|Bankai Suì-Fēng :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Waha się w tym rodzaju do broni artyleryjskiej. Jakuhō Raikōben ma możliwość "odpalenia" rakiety dołączonej do jego podstawy. Aby to zrobić, Suì-Fēng musi najpierw podnieść tą rakietę tak, by maska zasłaniała odpowiednio jej twarz. Następie po ukierunkowaniu wystrzela pocisk,Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strony 1-2 który po trafieniu tworzy ogromny wybuch odrzucający nawet samą Suì-Fēng owiniętą w Ginjōhan, który dzięki przywiązaniu do obiektów otoczenia zapobiega odrzutowi właścicielki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strony 18-19 Ostatecznie jednak siła jest tak duża, że Srebrna Zbroja zostaje zniszczona. Hachigen Ushōda jest bardzo zdziwiony, że nawet jego Brama Czterech Bestii jest uszkodzona po eksplozji. Teoretycznie Suì-Fēng jest zdolna do odpalenia jednego pocisku w ciągu doby, z powodu obniżenia energii duchowej, jednak w Sztucznej Karakurze, ku jej zdziwieniu, udaje jej się uczynić to kilkukrotnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strona 3 Relacje Yoruichi Shihōin thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng oczarowana swoją mentorką Relacje Suì-Fēng z Yoruichi są najbardziej dynamicznym związkiem wśród Shinigami. Gdy była młoda, Suì-Fēng po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na własne oczy Shihōin, porównując ją do patrzenia na bóstwo. Dziewczynka podziwiała siłę, piękno i szlachetność Yoruichi, do punktu, gdzie przeszła z podziwu w czczenie jej. Suì-Fēng wypracowała sobie drogę do jej szeregów i osobiście została poproszona przez Shihōin, aby została jedną z jej ochroniarzy. Wykonywanie jej obowiązków i bycie z nią, sprawiało, że Suì-Fēng była szczęśliwa. Jednak pewnego dnia Yoruichi odeszła bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Takie działanie rozwścieczyło Suì-Fēng do punktu, gdzie czuła się oszukana. Od tej chwili, Suì-Fēng zaczęła się szkolić, aby stać się silniejszą i żeby pewnego dnia aresztować swoją byłą mentorkę. Kiedy Yoruichi wróciła do Soul Society, kapitan walczyła z nią, by pokazać swoją wyższość, lecz Shihōin okazała się silniejsza. Widząc to, Suì-Fēng rozpłakała się, zadając pytanie mentorce, dlaczego nie wzięła jej wtedy ze sobą. Po ich walce, doszły one do pojednania i przywrócenia swoich dawnych relacji. W kilku omake ich związek jest przedstawiany nieco dziecinnie i trochę obsesyjnie. Marechiyo Ōmaeda thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng bije swojego wicekapitana, gdy źle wykonuje rozkazy Ōmaeda jest wicekapitanem Suì-Fēng i posiada ona przekonanie, że niektóre wrogości między podwładnymi, a ich przełożonymi nadają się najlepiej do szkolenia, i widzimy to w jej relacjach z nim. Suì-Fēng często atakuje go słownie lub fizycznie, karząc go za to, co robi źle. Pomimo tego, Suì-Fēng i Ōmaeda zdają się dbać o siebie w pewnym stopniu. Kiedy Baraggan próbował zabić Suì-Fēng, atakując ją swoim Zanpakutō, Marechiyo zablokował atak i próbował uderzyć Louisenbairna. Podobnie, gdy Ggio Vega próbował wykończyć kapitan, Ōmaeda zablokował uderzenie, po czym objął przeciwnika, aby Suì-Fēng mogła go zabić, a kiedy Arrancar próbował się uwolnić z uścisku, ładując Cero w wicekapitana, kapitan kopnęła Ggio, zanim zdołał je wystrzelić. Kisuke Urahara thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng i Urahara w czasach Soul Society Suì-Fēng posiada bardzo antagonistyczne podejście do Kisuke. Kiedy Yoruichi postanowiła zapisać go na egzamin na kapitana 12. Oddziału, Suì-Fēng robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby udowodnić swojej kapitan, że Urahara nie zasługuje na taką uwagę Shihōin. Posunęła się nawet do pójścia za nim, żeby zrobić notatki z kilku dni jego codziennej działalności, a następnie zapisać raport z uwagami, po czym podjęła się zdać wszystkie notatki Yoruichi. Shihōin żartobliwie potraktowała całą jej pracę, jako list miłosny, ku przerażeniu dziewczyny. W swojej walce z Baragganem Louisenbairnem, odmówiła udzielenia pomocy Hachigenowi poprzez swój Bankai - Jakuhō Raikōben, dopóki nie obiecał jej, że zamknie Kisuke w swojej barierze na miesiąc. Ta niechęć także została pokazana w napisach końcowych w 366 odcinku anime, kiedy Suì-Fēng atakuje wizerunek Kisuke.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Występy w innych mediach Suì-Fēng pojawia się w większości gier wideo. Jej Shikai jest stosowane w prawie każdej grze, gdzie jest w stanie zabić przeciwnika w dwóch trafieniach, choć w niektórych grach może to być trudniejsze do podjęcia. Pojawia się także w OVA Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału jako jeden z kapitanów, aby pomóc Ichigo pokonać Baishina. Pojawia się również w filmach: Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Fade to Black. Cenzura Wygląd Suì-Fēng w mandze i anime różni się lekko pod względem stroju, który nosi pod kapitańskim haori. W mandze widzimy, jak wcięcia, które występują na biodrach i pod pachami aż do pasa, odsłaniają lekko jej piersi i biodra, co twórcy anime nie zaakceptowali. W anime te części ciała zasłania biały podkoszulek, który ma pod strojem Shinigami. Widoczne jest to także w małym stopniu u Yoruichi, która pod bluzką ma podobną odzież. Ciekawostki * Na początkowych kartach mangi, Suì-Fēng nie posiada swoich warkoczy, zakończonymi złotymi segmentami i owiniętymi białą wstążką. * Oskarża Uraharę za ucieczkę swojej mentorki z Soul Society. * Przyjęła imię po swojej prababci. * Wspomnienia Suì-Fēng w mandze i w anime różnią się w kilku miejscach. Przykładem może być fakt, iż w mandze Suì-Fēng przyjmuje swoje nowe imię po wstąpieniu do Onmitsukidō, natomiast w anime otrzymuje je jako mała dziewczynka od mężczyzny z jej rodu, kiedy pierwszy raz widzi Yoruichi. Innym przykładem może być jej rodzeństwo, o którym w anime nie wspomniano nawet słowem. Cytaty Walki i wydarzenia * Yoruichi Shihōin kontra Suì-Fēng * Suì-Fēng kontra Ggio Vega * Suì-Fēng i Marechiyo Ōmaeda kontra Baraggan Louisenbairn * Hachigen Ushōda i Suì-Fēng kontra Baraggan Louisenbairn * Sōsuke Aizen kontra Gotei 13 i Visoredzi * Rebelia: Powstanie Muramasy * Suì-Fēng kontra Tenken i Gonryōmaru * Suì-Fēng kontra Suzumebachi * Powrót Dusz Zanpakutō Tytuły Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Suì-Fēng Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:2. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō